


Secret Weapon

by Floofy



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Canon Compliant, Conversations, During Canon, Feel-good, Fluff, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mute Gordon Freeman, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sign Language, Silly, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floofy/pseuds/Floofy
Summary: Gordon has something interesting to show Alyx. They've known each other a while now. She's ready. It's also something very important so it must be kept a secret, okay?----"I think it's time I finally show you my 'secret weapon'." He motions, ominously tilting his head down slightly to accompany the still there grin pulling at his freckled cheeks.Alyx finds herself laughing at the display."Oh?" She questions, shoulders bobbing with movement. "I didn't know you had one, Doc. Bags not that big." She smirks at him, twisting in the dirt to face him head on. "Can't be that special. Whatcha got?"
Relationships: Gordon Freeman & Alyx Vance, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Secret Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do something cute in my other hl2 fics world. It ties into it and would be an event that would probably happen at some point but I just wanted to do it all now whilst it was on my mind :) 
> 
> am once again phone posting so sorry if the formatting is weird
> 
> -
> 
> Love the idea of Gordon carrying around a bag and picking up random stuff on his journeys... like old trinkets and books and stuff.... kleptomaniac king
> 
> I write Gordon and Alyx with a sibling dynamic so they're not romantically involved pls don't view em as such! they're allowed to be sillay together. they deserve it...
> 
> k thx enjoy!!!

It's during a pitstop when they take a break from running and shooting and driving that Gordon waves a hand to catch her attention. It's just a small flit of the wrist Infront of her vision to have her blinking out of a trance but it does the trick and intrigued, Alyx turns her attention to him, mouth upturned and head tilted.

"Yeah? What's up?" She asks.

Gordon just smiles, silent as ever, before pulling over his dirty old golf bag and laying it on his lap creating a dull thunk against the metal covering his thighs. He points to it then her, shrugging his shoulders and then deepening his smile into a cheeky grin.

Alyx had found it easier to interpret him over time when he was like this; preferring simpler motions and facial features over signing or writing. You had to in a world like this and that was fine but right now that wasn't the point.

She grins back, arms folding over her knees as she quickly understands.

"Wanna show me something new? What other wonders do you have in that mysterious bag of tricks?" She quipped, smacking his elbow lightly in jest.

He shook his head with a quiet laugh, pulling down the zipper slowly, keeping the contents shrouded in shadow even as it hung open. He'd done that for a while now; never letting anyone peek inside the old golf bag. Alyx would wonder why but never ask since it was a fun mystery at what he really held inside after all this time. Why ruin the fun by finding out?

Once the bag is open and balanced just so on his lap, Gordon pulls up his hands to sign.

"I think it's time I finally show you my 'secret weapon'." He motions, ominously tilting his head down slightly to accompany the still there grin pulling at his freckled cheeks.

Alyx finds herself laughing at the display.

"Oh?" She questions, shoulders bobbing with movement. "I didn't know you had one, Doc. Bags not _that_ big." She smirks at him, twisting in the dirt to face him head on. "Can't be that special. Whatcha got?"

Gordon shakes his head and closes his eyes, one hand poised by his chest in a slow finger wagging motion before he starts signing again.

"Don't underestimate me, Miss V-A-N-C-E." He starts, slowing fingerspelling her last name for dramatic effect. "You don't know what you're dealing with here…" He opens his eyes once more and fixes her with a _look_ behind those iconic heavy frames.

It's all very amusing, but Alyx finds herself much too curious to keep up with the charade, smirking as she pushes into his elbow once more and jostling the physicist where he sits.

"Yeah- yeah, hurry up already, Gordon. We don't have all day out here…" She says, casting a glance to the slowly setting sun up above.

The Freeman relents and nods understanding but again he closes his eyes as he opens the bag further; still holding on to the air of mystery.

"Here," He signs, before rummaging around.

Alyx watches with bated breath, amused but also very curious at what he could possibly show her and as his hand stills in the bag clearly holding onto an object he points to his closed eyes and then at her, albeit slightly off to the left. She snorts.

"Really, Gordon? Can't you just show me the thing?"

He shakes his head, pointing more vigorously at the spot she is definitely not in. And she sighs, rolling her eyes, but the amusement doesn't leave her.

"Alright. They're closed." She confirms as she does indeed close them, holding out her palms just in case.

And unbeknownst to her, Gordon peaks open a lid to check, smiling upon seeing her go along with the fun, before pulling out the mystery 'secret weapon' and laying it flat in her palms.

She doesn't open her eyes straight away but instead slowly smooths her hands over the object in curiosity and gets a feel for the flat plastic that has slight, hard, square shaped bumps under the surface. She can feel it's rectangular in shape and then a certain _smell_ drifts up, something almost long forgotten- something- _cocoa!_

With a flash of realisation, Alyx's eyes snap open and she looks down in awe at the generic store brand _unopened chocolate bar._

Instantly she's sputtering in disbelief.

"Wh- H- Gordon how- how did you get this?!" She questions, hands turning over the bar just to make sure it really is what she thinks it is. "I haven't had one of these in _years!"_

Her voice raises in excitement as she grins, hands going for the wrapper to pull it off but she's stopped before she can even rip it, fabric and metal overlapping her forearms in a light grip and it's enough to get her to stop in her motions confused. She looks up to Gordon shaking his head slowly.

"No. Not yet. Later." He's saying without even needing to sign. She just knows.

So Alyx shakes back.

"Right. Not yet. We should save this for later, when we're back with everyone at White Forest!"

Gordon smiles, now nodding, pulling his hands away to cup the chocolate in her hands; the both of them now looking down at it; cradling it, carefully; this was something rare afterall. A treat. 

They would have to share it later with the others. No reason to be selfish when they were so close to being reunited.

Nodding a final time Alyx slowly slips the bar into Gordon's hands with a small smile and watches him carefully deposit it back in the golf bag. The smug aura that radiates from him once he returns face to face with her is palpable. She pokes his cheek and it makes him squint. Pouting, he pokes her back. They do that for a little bit longer; teasing, until Gordon needs to stop to sign again.

"So, how would you rate the 'secret weapon'?" He asks.

Alyx looks down at her hands momentarily as she considers her answer.

"Hmm, about a uh-" She lifts up both hands, displaying all of her fingers up and wiggling. "Ten, probably."

The Freeman nods, her answer was very wise.

"Of course. chocolate is always worth a ten. Nothing can be beat."

With a snort Alyx moves away to create space between them; leaning back on her hands to support her weight.

"Seriously though, where _did_ you find that?" She can't help but ask again. "It's really not everyday you find old world food, Gordon…"

Shooting her a smile that's all teeth, the physicist one again shakes his finger, signing some before standing and pulling the bag strap up over his head.

"Now Alyx everyone has their secrets."

She supposes that could be an answer, just leave it up to mystery like everything else in his little golf bag but with something like this Alyx just really wants to know. She holds out a hand and Gordon takes it without a beat, pulling her to her feet.

"No, _seriously,_ where did you get it? I need an answer, Gord." She pushes, still smiling.

Gordon just shrugs, face dropping sarcastically as he side eyes her.

"E-H, you'll find out eventually." He teases, arms raising in a lazy shrug.

And this time Alyx pushes at him hard enough he trips over his own feet, stumbling in the dirt. And they both laugh at their own stupidity, in their little moment of peace, although you could only hear one voice between them. They move on and the chocolate bar is forgotten for now; the origins left unspoken; but that doesn't really matter because well... the Freeman had called it a secret after all. Ha ha.


End file.
